bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Nate Wright
Nate Wright (b. 21 September, 1991) is the main protagonist of the Big Nate book series and comic strips, as well as Poptropica's Big Nate Island. He is a sixth grader at P.S. 38, and he is also a comic genius, chess whiz, an amazing sportsman and a talented musician, among other things. Nate insists that he is destined for greatness and that Jenny Jenkins, a girl in his school who he has a crush on, will fall in love with him one day. He is best known for causing mayhem, awkward moments, and every prank day at his school, he pulls off the most insane pranks of all. His locker is a dump, but other kids mistake valuable items inside for junk. His best friend is Francis, and his other best friend is Teddy. His least favorite teacher (and person) is Mrs. Godfrey. He is often a caddy for his dad, who is a terrible golf player. Biography Early Life Nate Wright was an very ugly baby, according to his baby pictures. When his father, Martin Earl Wright, took his picture, he was drooling and misusing one of his baby toys. Nate met Breckenridge Puffington III, or Bobby, in preschool. Puffington seemed to find nothing more enjoyable than bullying Nate, and to Nate's extreme relief, Bobby was only there for a summer. It is implied that he was also bullied by his sister, Ellen. Elementary School In kindergarten, Nate met Francis Pope after he hit him on the head with a lunchbox to cease the sound of his snoring. Somehow, this made them friends. His teacher in first grade was Mrs. Bigbee. He nicknamed her Mrs. Bigbutt for her excessive weight, and at one point, he created a dent in one of her desks with his head. In second grade, Nate and his family went to see a performance of "Peter Pan", during which time a teenager named Donna babysat him and Ellen Wright before Ellen took this job. In the following year, Ellen constantly sang "Peter Pan" songs around Nate. In third grade, the friendship between Nate and Francis became so strong that both of them swore each other to secrecy about their darkest secret. Nate told Francis he was frightened of cats, and Francis told Nate that his middle name was "Butthust". Ellen continued singing "Peter Pan" songs for another year. At some point in junior high, he met Teddy Ortiz. At an unknown point, he became a Timber Scout under Teddy's father. Sixth grade Nate Wright is in sixth grade for most of the series. At this point, P.S. 38 is becoming very old and falling apart. This is also when he meets Teddy Ortiz after they unintentionally set a squid on Mary Ellen Popowski, and Dee Dee Holloway after he "accidentally" invites her to the school dance. He is also reunited with Breckenridge, who at this point has had a change of heart and has forgotten about his bullying of Nate. Fortune Cookie Near the beginning of the year, Nate had a dream about Mrs. Godfrey asking when the 14th amendment was ratified. Many people raised their hands, except Nate. Then Mrs. Godfrey called on Nate. Nate was afraid to answer this, with other students looking at him. He just asked "What was the question again?” that resulted Mrs. Godfrey to march straight to Nate. Nate hated this, but then he woke up. Relieved of this, he decided to sleep some more, until his dad yanked off the blanket telling him to go to school. He forgot if he had a test that day or not, so he decided to peek on Francis, his best friend on next door, which was seen reading his social studies textbook. Nate panicked due to his textbook left on his locker and Mrs. Godfrey warning him about summer school if he fails another test. Nate did find his notes, but they were scribbles and a secret code hidden instead. When his dad served him breakfast, Nate imagined his vision of going to summer school - cleaning the classrooms. Just then, Nate's sister walked in and ate her oatmeal. Nate's dad asked the kids about school; Ellen chatted incessantly, while Nate told him (nervously) nothing has happened. This made Nate's dad suspicious, and Nate escaped the house. He tripped over Spitsy, and he began to consider ways to not take the "test", but came up with flaws of failing the steps. Finally, he decided to write an excuse note. However, he refused to forge his father's signature because he didn't want to go to jail for it. Francis appears behind him, and Nate hid away his note, but decided to confess that he wants to get out of the test they have today. Confused, Francis told Nate there is no test. The school bell rang, and Nate walked to P.S. 38. Teddy, Nate's other best friend, appeared and made a joke out of him. Francis, Nate, and Teddy decided to race to the school. Nate was in the lead, only to slam into Principal Nichols. He got up, only to apologize to Nate. Nate and his friends went in to the school. Nate needed to put away his lunch in his locker, but he forgot it when he ran away from home this morning. Teddy covered for him by promising to share his lunch and giving him a fortune cookie. Usually, Nate becomes bored of them, but got surprised by the saying on the cookie which is: "Today you will surpass all others." Nate went to homeroom with the other students. Nate decided he needs improvements in his life. He ate the fortune cookie, but Gina (his archenemy) tattles on him. Mrs. Godfrey goes to Nate's desk and he tried to eat the cookie. Mrs. Godfrey saw Nate's mouth but it had nothing in it--Gina was very suprised. The announcements came on, and Nate did a mock reaction to them. He later took out a list of all of Mrs. Godfrey's nicknames, but Mrs. Godfrey noticed it and gave Nate a detention. Nate, Francis, and Teddy exited the room at the end of class, where they were greeted by Artur Pashkov and Jenny Jenkins. Nate decided to do some poetry for Jenny as Mrs. Clarke went over the types of poems students can write. Nate settled on writing a love poem to Jenny, but Gina noticed it and told the whole classroom upon it. Jenny was repulsed, and everyone was staring at Nate. Mrs. Clarke tried to calm him down, and Nate yelled that "Gina needs to keep her big, fat mouth shut," getting him a second detention slip. Nate, Teddy, and Francis headed off, where they saw drawings on a display case. Artur’s shoe drawing was the most popular in two months at a row. They congratulated Artur, who walked by them and headed to art class. Nate tried to get Mr. Rosa to put his drawing in the display case, but Rosa claimed he had no time. Nate whispered to Francis to create a distraction, which he did, resulting in the class going wild and Mr. Rosa trying to calm them down. Nate got his green light, but when trying to open the display case, the doorknob broke off. Mr. Rosa heard this, and gave Nate his third detention. Later the three friends went to the cafetorium, only to see Chester Budrick was at their table. The trio later sat next to Chad Applewhite, who was reading the book of records. Nate settled on a eating competition for himself, but it didn’t go out as planned, and Principal Nichols caught him. Nate received a fourth detention. Nate was angry about being late to gym class with the others being trailed behind. Then they saw Coach John, whom Nate disliked. Coach John noticed Nate, and forced him to dress for class. But when Nate cleaned his face, water stained his pants. He wanted to find more pants, but John told him to hurry up. Luckily, Nate found some huge shorts and put some towels in them to make them fit. He exited the locker room, but was confused by the other students laughing at him, until he realized he was wearing Coach John's shorts. Furious, Coach John forced Nate to run wind sprints. Later, Coach John gave Nate a detention slip that made fun of his hair, making him furious. He, Francis, and Teddy headed off to math. But when they arrived, Mr. Staples gave them a pop quiz. Nate looked at the quiz and found it easy. When he finished it, the other people were still going through it, to his satisfaction. He smiles and Mr. Staples announces the quiz is over and tells everyone to "check your answers front and back". But when Nate heard this, he saw there was a total of 20 questions on the quiz (he only answered 12 of them). As students handed back quizzes, Nate went crazy and answered questions randomly. Mr. Staples came to him and grabs the quiz, but Nate wouldn’t let him have it without a fight. He and Mr. Staples fought over it, which tore it in half. The teacher was outraged and gave Nate another detention. The three friends went to the last class of the day: Science. When Nate noticed Mr. Galvin, he decided to make him laugh. It was impossible to do it, and when Nate laughed at his inked shirt, he received his final detention. Nate later went to the detention room, where Mrs. Czerwicki told Nate to see his detention slip, which was crumpled into origami. Mrs. Czerwicki suspected the slips and told Nate he had broken a record. Students had gotten four detentions throughout the years, a few got five, one even got six, but no one had gotten seven of them in twenty-four hours until now. She said Nate had surpassed all others according to the fortune, which rendered Nate estatic. Nate proceeded to his desk for five hours of detention. Quest to Defeat the Raptors Later on, Nate Wright received an assignment on Benjamin Franklin, where he was forced to mingle with Gina Hemphill-Toms, his archenemy. Meanwhile, the SPOFF game of the season was fleeceball. Because he was one of the sports captains, Nate was confident he and his team would win. In the early stages, Nate drafted at least one dozen names for his team. When he learned he was the captain of the team, Randy showed up and taunted him, and Nate told him there was an advantage he was missing. Nate lured Randy to his locker and proceeded to pummel him with his locker, causing Randy much humiliation as well as an obsession with revenge against Nate. Unfortunately, due to some tension with Mr. Galvin, Nate missed the captains' meeting and forgot telling Coach Calhoun the name of his team, causing him to lose some advantages and getting a horrible start to the season. When he finally arrived, he learned Gina had joined the team and that Calhoun had allowed her to name them the Kuddle Kittens. The team's etymology is soon revealed to be off Gina's stuffed cat, named Kuddles, which made Nate feel like he would vomit. In the first match, the Kuddle Kittens lost when Gina distracted Nate from hitting the ball, making Nate furious. Afterwards, they continued against several other teams, and won every time. Nate also included much information concerning the event in "Poor Nate's Almanac," which is named after "Poor Richard's Almanac," published by Benjamin Franklin. He also included activities and gossip, among other things. Unfortunately, when he attempted to sell copies to Francis and Teddy, Prinicipal Nichols showed up and forced Nate to close up shop. When Nate was moving the table, however, Randy plowed into it while he was taunting Chad, causing him a bloody nose. When Mrs. Hickson intervened, she gave Randy a detention. In the final game, which pitted the Kuddle Kittens against the Raptors (Randy's team), Randy purposely stomped on Nate's foot, swelling it in an attempt for revenge. Nate was forced to watch the game from the bleachers while Gina swung (which he was not confident about). But when Gina hit the ball, it hit over the banner, giving Kuddle Kittens a victory to the game. Then, Coach Calhoun handed Gina the SPOFFY (which is the Grand Trophy) much to Nate's dismay. Gina then taunted Nate over her hit. On Chad's suggestion, Nate wrote a story about their victory. When Gina peered over to see what he was writing, she became furious, screaming and earning herself a detention from the librarian, Mrs. Hickson (and the first, and currently, only one she has ever received). Wall Hanging Sale Nate loses his skateboard in a creek, and as a result he is delighted to learn of a door-to-door sale betwixt his scout troop, and is determined to win against Artur Pashkov. Through a sophisticated plan to make more money for himself, he succeeds in winning the board. Fourth book's events: Big Nate Goes for Broke Nate competes against Jefferson Middle School when the students end up there when P.S. 38 is damaged (but not beyond repair; it fixes in two weeks). During that time, he also uncovered Jefferson's weakness: they were uncreative compared to P.S. 38. Hypnotized Nate makes an enemy in a boy named Nick Blonsky when he stole a camera to start a rigged fight between him and Francis. Sixth book's events: Big Nate in the Zone Later still, his school is introduced to a new "Fitness Zone," which he is very upset about. At this point, his luck seems to decrease rapidly, leading to a series of incidents he was not responsible for causing. This included Teddy (accidentally) soaking his book report, sitting in gum and getting laughed at, and being embarrassed while reading a different report to the class. However, this changes for him when he learns Chad Applewhite has found a good luck charm, though he does not believe in it at first. After he fails to remember the lyrics to a song he and his band were expected to perform, Chad offers to let him borrow the foot, and Nate reluctantly agrees. The tables turn when he scores an impossible basketball goal from halfway across the court, receives 20 dollars when he locates a piece of jewelry, and wins a year's supply of Cheez Doodles (his favorite snack) by being the millionth customer to shop at an unnamed store. He also warms up to the Fitness Zone, to an extent. Finally, he gives the lucky foot back to Chad when he is having trouble with a girl named Maya whom the latter has developed a crush on. However, it is then stolen by Mrs. Godfrey, leading to trouble at the following Field Day event. However, Nate orchestrates a plan with Artur to help his team win the event. They also re-perform their song afterwards, and Chad is featured in the performance this time. The Edna Birkdale mystery As the year continued, Nate was also reunited with Breckenridge, who has since had a change of heart and had forgotten about his bullying of Nate from seven years ago. He and his friends sought to uncover the truth about Edna Birkdale, and ultimately achieved this in a scavenger hunt. Eighth book's events: Big Nate Blasts off At home, Nate's dad has some important news for Nate and Ellen - the family nearly moved away. Randy also defected and Nate becomes more civil toward him. Girlfriend (2015) Nate met Trudy at the annual fair at July 13, 2015, but then she left him. He spent months looking for her, and he finally found her at P.S. 38 on 14 September, 2015. He found out that she is in seventh grade. Soon, she became Nate's fourth girlfriend. They started going out on 15 October, 2015. Trudy also has a cat named Poco who which Nate is afraid of but Trudy doesn't seem to mind. She also demonstrated extreme lenience for Nate's bad qualities. But still, she has a messier locker than Nate! 2016 Endgame and Breakup On 26 January, 2015, Trudy was invited to Lindsay's party. Trudy asked Lindsay if she could bring Nate along too, and Lindsay said yes. Nate enjoyed the idea at first, but when he told Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz about it, they brought up that Dee Dee Holloway's party was on the same date. Nate then apologized to Dee Dee for his absence, and on that Saturday, he attended Phillips' party. Nate mainly stayed by Trudy's side, but when she left him to go upstairs and paint her nails with her friends, Nate was all but lost. After continuous failed attempts at socializing for him, Trudy finally returned to him. Trudy and Nate danced together, but after a while, Nate started feeling tired and took a break. A grade seven child then asked Trudy if he could dance with her, and, with Nate's reluctant blessing, she said yes. Soon after that, the party ended. Nate called up Teddy and Francis to see how Dee Dee's party was, only to find out that it was the "best party in the history of the universe". Later, on 14 March, 2016, Nate was anticipating a very special cartooning club meeting that would be attended by a professional. However, Trudy reminded Nate that they had a plan to go rollerskating that same afternoon. Generally, Trudy has proven to be a selfish person when technically forcing Nate to hang out with the seventh graders. The two of them ultimately broke up on 25 March, 2016. Known Works Comics Nate loves reading all varieties of comics and even likes making them himself. There is one comic he hates, Bethany, which is about the love life of a sensitive teenage girl, altouh Nate ends up getting addicted to it, even going to the extents of calling the newspaper to bring it back after it was taken out. Doctor''' Cesspool ' His most frequently mentioned comic is Doctor Cesspool. It follows the adventures of a crazy and un-experienced doctor as he botches surgeries and hurts his patients. It is often mentioned as repusive and disgusting and as 'no laughing matter'. Nate has tried to get it published in the paper numerous times only to result in failure. Doctor Cesspool first was announced in 1991, and it was said that in the doctor's spare time he was a crazed killer. The Snuggles Family After Doctor Cesspool was discarded by the newspaper for being disturbing, Nate decided to make a sappy sweet comic about a family of red blooded Americans who are always happy with candy and sunshine floating around their heads. Despite this attempt, it was discarded by the newspapers for being too sugary sweet. Pioneers Nate often draws comics about a colony of pioneers celebrating the first Thanksgiving. The pioneers often get drunk with a disgraceful party with the mayor getting angry with the fiasco. There are also a few of these comics involving turkeys getting invited (only to be eaten). Biff Biffwell and Chip Chipson Biff Biffwell (black hair) and Chip Chipson (blonde hair) are 2 reporters. They often report about leaves on trees, halloween pumpkins, p.s. 38, the Easter bunny, the month of march and lots of other random things (including Mrs Godfrey). Mean comics about Mrs. Godfrey Nate is constantly drawing mean comics about his most hated teacher, Mrs Godfrey e.g. in Big Nate Blasts Off, Nate started his new comic, Mrs. Godzilla. Moe Mentum A comic strip about a not so famous actor who often is forced to do life threatening stunts. His boss, JB, has no respect for his well being. Nate's Real Life Comics These are depictions of real events in Nate's life. Physical Appearance Nate Wright is short (at the age of eleven, he is only 137 centimeters in height) and slender. It is implied that Nate has an extent of physical strength; this is never more evident than when he takes on Randy Betancourt, and nearly comes out ahead. While Randy is slender, he is much taller than Nate and has shown on a few occasions to possess unusual strength for one his age. Nate's most notable trait is his jet-black hair. It is done up into seven smooth spikes, and there is no other hair visible on his head. It has also been shown that his hair refuses to stay flat, as when Trudy tried to comb his hair to no success. Nate wears a short-sleeved T-shirt. The top is blue and takes up only a quarter of the shirt. The other three quarters below it are colored yellow. He also wears blue jeans and white shoes. Personality and Traits Nate Wright is very rebellious, vain, conceited, and arrogant. He also has greedy and angry tendencies that are usually a disadvantage, and he is very self absorbant. He has even compared himself to and other immortal individuals. However, he is also funny (though many characters would say otherwise), noble, hardworking (depending on what he is doing) and he always sticks up for himself and his friends when they are being bullied. Despite the fact that his grade point average is very low, he is shown to be quite smart at various times, and is certified "street-smart". He also has an incredible imagination, as he has created many creative comic books (such as "Doctor Cesspool" or "Moe Mentum") and helped his friends out of several situations, including when he helped them discover the weakness of Jefferson Middle School and helped Chad hook up with Maya. His sarcastic/dramatic nature also tends to land him in the principal's office often. He has been given detention hundreds of times and he is unofficially the detention "tour guide", although he wears the title with pride. Nate is highly sarcastic, which is only built up when he is under pressure. However, he is able to keep most of these thoughts to himself or write them down. He has Ailurophobia, meaning he is afraid of cats. However, this is not always consistent (for instance, he was willing to get Spitsy away from a feline called Pickles). Nate has confessed his love for fellow student Jenny Jenkins, much to her chagrin, and he makes any attempt to flirt/talk with her, despite the fact she has a boyfriend (Artur Pashkov). However, he seems to have grown out of this, to Jenny's slight disappointment. Abilities Nate Wright is a comic genius, and has created many comics of his own. He is also a chess whiz and an amazing sportsman. His musical talent was enough that he created a band called "Enslave the Mollusk." While Nate is a great drummer, he is a terrible trombone player. There are other things he excels at as well. Nate insists that he is destined for greatness. Every prank day at his school, he pulls off the most insane and sophisticated pranks of all. Apparently he is a very good treasure collector - his locker is a dump, but other kids mistake valuable items inside for junk. He has also seemed to have organized his locker, despite the apparent mess. He also has two strange abilities: * '''Sense of Smell:' Perhaps his most bizarre ability, Nate has an extremely acute sense of smell, possibly surpassing the level of dogs. He has been able to detect minimal things through aroma alone on numerous occasions. For example, during a bet with Mr. Galvin, not only was he able to identify the object, which was a binder clip, he was able to smell what he had for lunch and that the clip was used to hold a lunch bag in place. He was also able to not only identify what was in Randy's lunch bag, but he was also able to read a note that his mother left him. His smell of smell is so acute that even Mr. Galvin implied that it was an affront to science. * Detecting vibes: 'Another unusual ability of Nate's is the ability to detect vibes, or how people are feeling. He can accurately detect people's vibes and interpret them, and has even tried to teach this to others, albeit with little success. Likes and Dislikes 'Likes Cheez Doodles: Nate's favorite snack. Jenny: She is Nate's love interest. Sports: Nate enjoys playing sports at school. He plays soccer, hockey, dodgeball, beach volleyball, baseball, basketball and fleeceball (a baseball parody). Summer Vacation: For reasons that are obvious, Nate enjoys being out of school. Femme Fatality: He enjoys reading the book, because he enjoys the plot and characters, but mostly because he finds Femme to be attractive. Comics: Nate loves to draw comics, and has made up several characters of his own design, such as Doctor Cesspool and Moe Mentum. Art: Art is Nate's favorite school subject for obvious reasons. Mr. Rosa teaches the class and Nate has gradually warmed up to him as well. Sara, Sara Wright is Nate's mother, and he is depressed over her divorce with Marty. Francis and Teddy Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz are Nate's two best friends. The three of them do almost everything together, where Nate's girlfriends are not concerned. 'Dislikes' Cats: Nate hates cats and thinks dogs are superior to the latters. He has also been known to be afraid of cats on some occasions, as he suffers from ailurophobia. Egg Salad: Egg salad is self-explanatory for Nate; it is his least favorite food of all time. In one case, he even tries to use egg salad as means to avenge Gina, though he probably remains unaware if Gina hates egg salad as much as he does. Figure skating: Nate thinks figure skating is boring and cheesy. In addition, he is very annoyed with Ellen watching it on the television. School pictures: Nate is never ready for the picture when it is his turn. http://bignate.wikia.com/wiki/Gina%7C Gina: Nate is annoyed with Gina bragging about her perfect grades and her spotless academic record, amid other things. The two of them are worst enemies, though it is possible they have feelings for each other deep down. Social Studies: Not only does his one-sided nemesis, Mrs. Godfrey, teach the class, but Nate believes that he is just memorizing useless facts that will never benefit him. Math: Nate thinks math is boring, though he is not terrible at the subject. http://bignate.wikia.com/wiki/Ellen%7C Ellen: Nate thinks his older sister, Ellen, is obnoxious. He also thinks it is annoying when his teachers compare him to Ellen. Mrs. Godfrey: Mrs. Godfrey is Nate's least favorite teacher. http://bignate.wikia.com/wiki/Nolan%7C Nolan: Nate hates him for bragging how he and other Jefferson students beat him at almost everything. This enmity increases after the P.S. 38 students transfer to Jefferson and he gets to know them better. Artur: Although he does not hate Artur outright, Nate seems to be annoyed by him being "perfect at everything". He is even more annoyed that Jenny, whom Nate has a nearly unhealthy crush on, is in love with Artur. Possessions Nate possesses several comics that he has created himself. School locker Nate's locker is shown to contain many valuable items, such as a faberge egg (?) , a signed copy of the Declaration of Independence, an original Picasso painting, extremely old records, 100 dollar bills (yes, it says 100 dollar bills), an autographed photo of Abraham Lincoln, a swimsuit photo of Greta Van Susteren, a Dog, and various other valuables. He once even opened a business where he would give a person anything from it for a dollar, though he closed it when a kid gave him a dollar and asked for a ten-dollar bill, with the student obtaining a nine dollar profit. He could have asked for a one hundred-dollar bill, though. Relationships Behind the Scenes *He is 4'6" and 87 pounds. *He got seven detentions all in one day, shown in Big Nate in a Class By Himself but at one point, got 10 detentions in one day on an earlier comic strips when Nate was making fun of Mrs. Godfrey's fingers, making it one detention for each finger. * He has Ailurophobia, meaning he is afraid of cats. However, this is not on all occassions with Nate. *In "Big Nate: Add More Babes", he mentioned something that happened concerning the divorce of Martin Wright (Dad) and his mother in a poem, and all that was "If Mom had custody". *Nate has broken his wrist twice, he broke it while playing football in October 1992, and he broke his wrist falling off a lunch table in Jefferson School in . *Nate, with Francis and Teddy, plays monopoly every new year. *If there was an animated series, he will be voiced by Michael Winters. *He likes his mother Sara (Note: he's addicted) Nate is also a Scorpio. It was also said that his favorite color is red. Mistakes Nate is referred to on the book titles as 'Big Nate' despite the fact that he is short. Curiously, in every comic he stays the same age, even though the world celebrates the new year. Despite being shown to be always desperate for a girlfriend, he has had about three girlfriends already, and broke up with two himself. Gallery Notes and References Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Sports players Category:Children Category:Boys Category:Boyfriends Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Individuals in Nate's comics Category:Alive Category:Born in September Category:Wright family